Milna Yahan Kal Ho Na Ho
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Palko ke leke saaye...pass koi jo aaye...lakh sambhalo pagal dil ko...dil dhadke hi jaye...{Senior Inspector Abhijeet based}...duo story as usual...
1. Confusion

Daya stopped his qualis near a tree and closed his eyes tightly...he was scared...scared?...yes he was scared...Inspector Daya...the most powerful cop of CID Mumbai...was scared today...scared and guilty...

He could not decide wheather it would be the right thing to do or not...he was not able to take decision as his heart was saying to go forward and complete the mission for which he had come there...he forwarded his hand towards the key to ignite the qualis again...

But next moment he moved his hand backwards...his brain was saying that it was not the right moment to carry out the mission...indeed he needed time...time to stabilize himself...and

He knew that it was an important mission and he must complete it any cost otherwise it may leave an ever lasting bad effect on his life and would give rise to a never ending guilt...but still then he was not able to decide...what to do?...

Forward or backward?...

Towards Abhijeet's house or towards his own house?...

Towards an ever lasting happy life or towards a never ending guilt?...

He was really feeling suffocating in the car...he got down and after leaning against the car...took a deep breathe and closed his eyes...

 _After the case got solved...Abhijeet left the bureau immediately...though he had promised Purbi to talk with Daya about her...he did not as it was more important for him to hide his tears first..._

 _Daya tried to move behind him immidiately but stopped with a firm touch on his shoulder...it was Tarika...he looked at her with question...she smiled sadly and said..._

 _Tarika: abhi nahin Daya...thodi der baad..._

 _Daya: par Tarika...Abhijeet wahan..._

 _Tarika: kuch nahin hoga use Daya...use bas waqt chahiye...thodi der akele rahne do use...(in painful low tone)...thodi der ro lene do...halka mehsoos karega...aur apni maa se baatein bhi kar lega..._

 _Daya closed his eyes in pain for once...and then opened them and gave a nod of assurance to her...Tarika smiled and said in soft but firm tone..._

 _Tarika: Daya ab tumhe Purbi se baat kar lena chahiye...aao..._

 _Daya's anger rose up within a moment hearing that name...he roared in angry tone..._

 _Daya: Purbi se?...kya baat karni hain usse?..._

 _Tarika(in calm tone): tumhe use apnana hoga..._

 _Daya(shouted): TAAARIIIKAAA!...tum mujhse aaj meri jaan mang lo...main khush hoke de dunga...par mujhe us ladki ko apnane ke liye mat kaho...yeh mujhse nahin hoga..._

 _Tarika(in same way): kyun nahin apna sakte tum use?..._

 _Daya(in chewing tone): usne mujhe apne bhai ke khilaaf khada kar di thi...aaj uske wajah se hi mere aur Abhijeet ke beech mein yeh dooriyan aa gaya hain...aaj usi ke wajah se maine apne bhai ko khud se door kar diya hain..._

 _Tarika(cut him in middle): aur tumhara usi bhai ne hi usse waada kiya tha ki woh tum dono ko milayega...(in painful tone)...uske to tum koi izzat nahin rakhte...kam se kam uske kiye gaye waadein ka to izzat karo..._

 _Daya(painfully): nahin Tarika tum yeh..._

 _But he was compelled to stop remembering his own words..._

 ** _Abhijeet kahin yeh yaadash jana ek natak to nahin?..._**

 _Daya remained silent for sometime and then said in painful but determined tone...  
_

 _Daya: thik hain Tarika...main Abhijeet se khud baat karunga...par mere liye is ladki ko manana impossible hain..._

 _Tarika(angrily while leaving the hall): thik hain...tumhara jo maan mein aaye tum wahin karte raho...par umeed karti hu ki is waqt Abhijeet ke pass jake uske jale pe namak nahin chirkaoge tum...  
_

Daya opened his eyes slowly...no he had not gone...he had not gone to meet his buddy then...he had left him alone to cry out his heart all by himself...but he had kept an eye on him by ordering one of his informer to follow Abhijeet since he had left bureau...

He was feeling restless...and guilty too...how could he?...how could he do such a nasty thing?...how could he suspect his best buddy?...and above all how could he doubt that Abhijeet...his Abhijeet...his buddy was doing drama?...since long twelve years...which included the death of his mother too...HOW COULD HE?...and why did Abhijeet tolerate it silently?...

He took out his mobile from pocket...and unlocked it...the wallpaper had a lovely duo moment...they were smiling while taking each other in a warm friendly side hug...Daya pressed his lips against each other to supress his tears...his POV...

Daya: kyun yaar kyun?...kyun tum itni khamoshi se mere baatein sun liye?...kyun gussa nahin dikhaya?...kyun ek thappad lagake nahin kaha ki how dare you Daya to speak with me like this?...par yeh sab nahin karke yeh kaisa saza diya tumne Abhi?...tumse door karke tum mujhe zindagi ki sabse badi path padhaya yaar...silent punishments are more painful than the paining ones...main to aisa nahin chahta tha yaar...kabhi nahin...trust me kabhi bhi nahin...main aaj bhi tumse utna hi pyaar karta hu...utna hi izzat hain aaj bhi mere dil mein tumhare liye...par kaise ehsus dilwau tumhe iske?...shayad tumhe ab mere har baat jhooth lage...har feelings pity aur sympathy lage...par aisa nahin hain yaar...aisa nahin hain...kabhi bhi nahin...par shayad tum hi sahi kar rahe ho...is baar maine jo kuch bhi kiya hain...shayad woh maafi ke layek hain hi nahin...tum sahi ho Abhi...maine jo toda hain ekbaar kabhi jodne ki koshish nahin karunga yaar...kya faida!...tum to mujhse nafrat karte ho ab...haina?...aaj se to shayad sone ke baad bhi yeh sab hi khwaab mein aayega...

He did the greatest mistake by letting his guilt winning over his love for his brother...he started the car and rushed towards the beach to calm himself...

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in the terrace of his house...silently starring at the particular bright star in the sky whom he considered as his mother...he remembered Daya had told him once...

 _ **Abhi...mujhe Raghuvendra sir ne bataye the ki achche insan jab mar jate to God unhe asmaan se star bana dete hain...(pointing towards that star)...woh dekho yaar...woh hain maaji...woh bhi to achchi thi na?...God ne unhe bhi star bana diya hain...agar tumhe kabhi kuch aisa pareshani ya dukh hua jo tum mujhse bhi share nahin kar pao to us star se kehna...maaji tumhe sunenge yaar...aur dekhna tumhara maan bhi halka ho jayega...**_

Abhijeet sighed...yes his buddy was right...his mind always got lightened whenever he had shared anying with that star...today too he had come there for peace...

But he was not getting peace...a strange restlessness was bothering him...not restlessness but perhaps a wait...wait for someone to come...

Someone...

Someone?...

No...not someone...

For Daya...

His buddy...

The only relation he had had in the world...

His most precious thing in the world...

He sighed again...though he was angry and was super hurt due to Daya's doubt on his memory loss issue and his suspiscion on him...ke knew that he would melt at the very next moment if Daya would come and talk to him...he was ready to accept him like ago when they were termed as the inseparable pair...but there was no sign of Daya...he did not bother to meet him even once too...

He silently climbed down to his bedroom...and stood in front of a framed duo photograph hanging on the wall...he fondled Daya's face in the photograph and whispered in painful low tone...

Abhijeet: tumhe ab shayad mera koi parwa nahin haina Daya?...main jeeyu ya maru shayad aaj tumhare liye yeh bekaar hain...tumne ek baar bhi yeh pata lagane ki koshish nahin kiya ki main kaisa hu?...achcha kiya yaar...aakhir main hu hi kaun tumhara?...koi bhi to nahin...achcha kiya yaar jo aaj mujhe yeh samjha diya mera aukat...main to kal tak puri tarah se tum pe dependent that emotionally...achcha kiya yaar jo woh support hata diya...aakhir kab tak tumhare tukdo pe palta rehta main?...kabhi na kabhi to self dependent hona hi tha na...par aaj main tumse yeh waada karta hu ki jo aaj tumne toda hain main use main kabhi jodne ki koshish nahin karunga...woh sabke dilon mein ek khatam hua kahani banke rahega...tumne apna zindagi bhar saath nibhane ka waada tod diya hain...par main kabhi apna yeh waada nahin todunga...

His gaze was attracted by the wall clock...it was twelve o' clock at night...he sighed sadly and said...

Abhijeet: ab to shayad aankh band karke wahin sab khwaab aayega...par sone ke koshish to karna hi padega hi na?...koshish karta hu...

* * *

 _ **Aapne aapko kabhi akela mehsoos mat karna sir...**_

 _ **Daya kaan ko haath laga ki aaj ke baad cocaine ko haath bhi nahin lagana...**_

 _ **Kya baat hain boss!...tum aur shadi!...nahin matlab soch lo...**_

 _ **Daya...main Abhi!...**_

Two well built figures sat up on their bed simultaneously...panting...Daya's POV...

Daya: yeh kaisa khwaab hain?...itna kuch hone ke baad bhi uske saath beetaye huye yeh saare khoobsurat pal hi mere khwaab mein kyun aa raha hain?...kya Abhijeet mere rooh ka hissa ban chuka hain?...kya uske bina rehna itna hi tough hain?...par main to usse door jane ka decision le chuka hoon na?...phir!...

Daya looked towards a duo photograph kept on the bedside table...he dropped a few drops of fresh tears...he wiped them away harshly...

At that moment Abhijeet too wiped away his tears...he too was starring towards a duo photograph...his POV...

Abhijeet: yeh kaisa khwaab hain?...itna sab kuch sehne ke baad bhi kyun yeh sab meethi yaadein hi khwaab mein aa raha hain mere?...kya aaj bhi mere dil mein uske liye pyaar bacha hain?...

End of the chapter...

* * *

 _ **Abhijeet aur Daya hain confused...nahin pehchaan pa rahe hain khud ke dil ke baat...kya duo juda ho jayenge?...ya phir milenge?...kya hoga aage?...stay tuned to know...**_

* * *

 _this is a duo short story...tell me wheather to continue or not..._

 _Next chapter will be after at least 20 reviews...  
_

 _Please read and review..._


	2. Dooriyan

_**Next morning...**_

Abhijeet entered the bureau with slow steps...Daya looked up towards him and next moment averted his gaze seeing Abhijeet was looking at him with pain and hurt...

The team was looking at them...with sad expressions...they too were in pain seeing their silent fight...Abhijeet looked away with a jerk and went to his desk to start his work...his POV...

Abhijeet: aaj tumne mujhe pick karne bhi nahin aaye Daya...maine intezaar kiya tha yaar...chahe jo bhi ho maine ummeed nahin hara tha ki tum mujhe akele chod doge...itna bhi bada kya ho gaya yaar?...ek chotasa jhagda hi na?...nipta lenge hum baat karke...ek baar baat to kar lo na yaar...please yaar...ek baar pass aajao...baat karlo...gale lagalo...main turant sab kuch bhool jaunga...please yaar...ek baar baat karlo...please...

He wiped away the tears which was creeping in his tears...Daya noticed it and he too wiped away his secret tears which was noticed by Abhijeet...Daya's POV...

Daya: kis haq se tumhe pick karne jata main yaar?...apne haathon se hi sab kuch khatam kar dia na maine?...tumhare bina main bhi adhoora ho yaar...par chah kar bhi main tumhe apne nazdig nahin bula sakta...mere wajah se kitna dard...kitna takleef sehna pada tumhe...aur aaj bhi tum mere wajah se hi aansoo baha rahe ho...haina?...aaj bhi tumhe woh sab karwi yaadein tadpa raha haina yaar?...main bohot bura hu yaar...bohot bura...jo zakhm maine tumhe diya hain tum kabhi bhool nahin paoge...humesha tumhe woh tadpayega...iske baat bhi kaunsi munh se tumse baat karu main...kis haq se gale lagau boss?...kis munh se?...

Abhijeet(in mind): jis tarah pehle karte the yaar...ek dost ek bhai hone ka haq se...

Daya(in mind): woh haq to maine apne haathon se kho diya yaar...

Abhijeet(in mind): Daya aaj ek baar nazdig aajao warna hum humesha ke liye door ho jayenge...

Daya(in mind): door to hum already ho chuke hain yaar...

Abhijeet(in mind): par ek dusre ko khoye nahin hain ab tak...aaj aajao warna hum ek dusre ko kho denge...

Daya(in mind): nahin aa sakta boss tumhare pass...shayad maine tumhe kho hi diya hain...

Abhijeet(with anger,in mind): agar tumhara yeh marzi hain to yeh hi sahi...maine haath badhaya tha Daya...tumne thama nahin...iske baad main kabhi bhi tumhare pass nahin aaunga...you have lost me forever Daya...aaj tumne khud humare dosti ki aasthi ko Arabian Sea mein daal diya...good bye Daya...aaj tum tumhare dost Abhijeet ko apne haathon se mar diya...reh gaya hain to sirf Senior Inspector Abhijeet...jo ek stone hearted insaan hain...

Daya looked up towards Abhijeet with a jerk...he could only whisper in a shocked tone...

Daya: ABHIJEEEETTTTT!...

Abhijeet too looked up towards him with fiery eyes and uttered in an angry and chewing tone...

Abhijeet: shut up!...

And they immediately averted his gaze feeling rest team members' curious gaze on them...Abhijeet roared in anger...

Abhijeet: kya hua hain haan?...aise aankhe phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho tumlog?...tamasha chal raha hain idhar koi jise enjoy karna chahte ho tumlog?...kaam dhanda nahin hain koi?...chup chap apna kaam karo sab ke sab...

The team except Daya and Freddy was shook from the core...they had never seen their caring and smiling dear Senior Inspector Abhijeet like this...they had never faced the angry young man Senior Inspector Abhijeet...he was always a caring and gentle figure for them...they had not expected it...

Daya and Freddy took a glance of each other...they were scared...yes they were...not because of Abhijeet's anger...but because of his harsh reactions...twelve years...yes the time seemed to be returned twelve years ago for them...Abhijeet's rudeness and harshness everything were similar of the rudeness and harshness he used to show twelve years ago...was he again turning into that old rough Senior Inspector Abhijeet?...that khadoos inspector?...they shivered with that thought...and closed their eyes...Abhijeet noticed it and said in angry tone...

Abhijeet: agar sona hi hain to ghar mein jake blanket audke so jao...bureau sone ka jagah nahin hain...balki kaam karne ka jagah hain...mind it!...

This was the start only...days passed in their own way swiftly...Abhijeet became more silent and short tempered...ACP sir too had become anxious for his sharpshine who had started to returned to his former entity...harshness...rudeness...anger...all the qualities began to develop again in him...

His depression had affected his body too...his body had become much thin and weak with his face turned pale...and the most important thing was that his dark complexion too had begun to fade...Dr. Salunkhe had discussed about it with his buddy too...

Dr. Salunkhe: yaar Pradyuman yeh Abhijeet ke halat din din bigadte hi jaa raha hain yaar...kuch karo tum...

Pradyuman(sighed): kya karu yaar main?...tu hi bata...jabse us Purbi wala case mein humne khas kar Daya ne uska dil toda hain tab se hi woh aisa khadoos ho gaya hain phir se...na thik se khana pina karta hain na hi thikse baat...tu hi bata main kya karu?...

Dr. Salunkhe: tumne uske chehre ko thik se dekha hain kabhi?...uska jo chocolaty complexion hain woh bhi pheeka padna start hua hain...pata hain kyun?...

Pradyuman: kyun yaar?...haan yaar maine bhi yeh cheez notice kiya hain...bohot patla bhi ho gaya hain woh...(in painful tone)...thikse khana peena nahin karega to aur kya hoga?...

Dr. Salunkhe: yaar maloom hain kyun uska complexion pheeka pad gaya hain?...kyunki mujhe lagta hain ki Abhijeet anaemia ka shikaar ban chuka hain...

Pradyuman(hell shocked): KYAAA?...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan yaar...mujhe lagta hain ki uske khoon mein haemoglobin ka percentage bohot kam hain...yaar tum kuch karo...aisa zyada waqt tak nahin chalega yaar...

Pradyuman: tu chinta mat kar yaar...main kuch karta hu...hum humare Abhijeet ko aise nahin jane denge...haina?...hume kaise bhi kar ke use wapas lana hain...aur hum yeh karke hi rahenge...

Dr. Salunkhe: yaar tum sabse pehle Daya se baat karo...

Pradyuman: yaar main to usse sab kuch chupanewala tha...use is mein kyun ghasit raha hain yaar?...

A firm yet teary voice came from the door as...

Voice: kyun ki Daya hi Abhijeet ka jaan hain sir...

Both of them turned with shock as they had recognised the voice...Pradyuman could only utter...

Pradyuman: DAYA!...

Daya came inside the forensic lab with firm steps...he said in firm voice...

Daya: haan sir...main...

Pradyuman(in fear): tum...tumne sab kuch...sab kuch sun liya hain?...

Daya(in tears): sir...yeh mujhse kya ho gaya sir?...kash main usdin uske badhaya hua haath thamke uske nazdig chala jata...to aaj aisa kabhi nahin hota...kabhi bhi nahin hota...yeh sab ke liye main hi zimmedar hu sir...aaj mere hi wajah se woh is halat mein hain...aaplog mujhe kabhi maaf mat karna sir...kabhi bhi nahin...main bohot bura hu sir...bohot bura...

Pradyuman: nahin beta...tum bura nahin ho...tum bhi ek kashmakash mein phans gaye the apne pyaar aur apne jaan se bhi keemti dosti ke beech...hum mein se koi bhi tumhe zimmedar nahin mante...tum khud ko dosh mat do...

Daya: main us bare mein baat nahin kar raha sir...Abhijeet ne mujhe maaf kar diya tha sir...par main hi uske nazdig jaane se mana kar diya...apne is guilt ke wajah se...aur woh ruth gaya sir...door chala gaya humse...(in painful tone)...khudse...

Pradyuman was shocked to hear that...Daya?...Daya had rejected Abhijeet's proposal?...he had denied to grab the hand forwarded by his buddy?...resulting in pushing Abhijeet towards more depression...he could not understand what made Daya so irresponsible?...but it was also true that it was not the time to chide Daya for what he had done...now it was more important to get Abhijeet back first...and he also knew that Daya was the only person who could do it...he was the only person who could bring back Abhijeet in his original entity...he said...

Pradyuman(patted Daya's cheeks): beta...tumne galti to kiya hain...par main tumhare halat ko samajhta hu...par tumhe ab mazboot rehna hoga...himmat nahin harna chahiye tumhe...tumhi to eklauta insaan ho jo humare Abhijeet ko wapas la sakte ho...haan beta...woh dard mein hain...isliye aisa ukhda ukhda ho gaya hain...tumhi use us dard se bahar nikal sakte ho...jaise aaj se barah saal pehle laye the...tum sirf tum hi yeh kar sakte ho...laoge na tum mere bete ko wapas?...

Daya: mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain sir...main yeh kar sakunga na?...woh wapas to aayega na?...phir se hume humara Abhijeet wapas milega na?...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan beta...humara Abhijeet hume zaroor wapas milega...tum hi laoge use wapas...bas himmat mat harna kabhi...ho sakta hain woh tumhare saath bura bartav karega...tumhe hurt karega...par tumhe strong rehna padega...uske liye...just be with him like earlier when you two were known as the golden duo...

* * *

 _ **next day...**_

Abhijeet was combing his hairs in front of the dressing table...

(episode 681...coatless handsome Abhijeet)

He was combing his hairs when he heard the sound of his ever-known horn from outside...he dropped the hair brush in shock and peeped outside the window...and what he saw made him angry again...

He saw Daya's quallis in front of his house and Daya was sitting on it's bonnet facing his house...waving his hand towards him as 'hie' at him...Abhijeet's face reddened in anger...and he closed the window at his face with loud sound...he turned and some drops of tears rolled down his cheeks...

Daya too wiped away his moistness of his eyes...he began to wait for the moment when his buddy would come out...

The moment soon arrived as Abhijeet came out from the house and locked the door...Daya got into the car and after starting it,he blocked Abhijeet's way by it...

Abhijeet looked at him with angry eyes...the day flashed in front of his eyes when he waited for Daya to come to pick him up but he had not arrived...he became angry...why had not he grabbed his hand that day when he had forwarded it towards him?...why had not talked to him since all these days?...why had not he supported him when he needed him so much?...and after all these hurtful days what made Daya realise about his condition?...he did not have anything in his heart except pity and sympathy for him...he knew...now when he had started to accept his condition and pain...why had he come to increase his problem again?...why now?...WHY?...

Daya was looking at him with fixed stare...he could read every feelings and thought which Abhijeet was having in his mind through reading his eyes which was nothing but an open book for him...he could really feeling sorry for him seeing the immense amout of guilt and pain in those dark brown eyes...he knew he was angry and hurt as he had left him alone for so long period...and he also knew that he himself was the only person who was able to bring his Abhijeet out from this phase...but it was not so easy...he would have to face many obstacles...and the person creating the obstacles would be his best buddy Abhijeet himself...he knew it...

Daya opened the passenger side door...and made a sign to Abhijeet indicating him to get into the car...he starred at confused Abhijeet with a fixed gaze...

Abhijeet saw the passenger seat of the quallis...a storm of different sweet and salty memories rose in his mind...some tears crept into his eyes...

End of the chapter...

* * *

 **kya Daya ka badhaya hua haath thamega Abhijeet?...kya apne yaar ko wapas pane ke taraf ek aur kadam badh payega Daya?...ya ho jayenge duo juda?...janne ke liye stay tuned in MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO...**

* * *

Indusweety: agar aapki wish puri karna impossible nahin hoga mere liye...to main zaroor puri karungi...PROMISE...

 _Thanks to all reviewers..._

 _Please r and r  
_

 _Next chapter will be after getting at least 55 reviews..._


	3. Daya vs Abhijeet

Abhijeet closed the car door with sound...Daya was shocked to see that...he had never expected that Abhijeet would reject the offer of taking lift...he felt terribly angry due to this act of his buddy...why did he have so much attitude?...no he must not stay there anymore...he must go to bureau now,at this moment...ALONE...leaving his attitude full buddy here...

He was about to start the quallis when he noticed the wet eye lashes of his buddy...all the anger and the determination to teach him a lesson disappeared from his heart within a moment and a terrible guilt of hurting his buddy unintentionally occupied his heart at the very next moment...he remembered Dr. Salunkhe's words...

 _ **Woh tumhe hurt karne ka koshish karega...par tum himmat mat harna...**_

 _ **Woh sirf tumhi ho jo humare Abhijeet ko wapas la sakte ho...**_

He looked at his buddy who were looking at him with hurt and pain in his eyes...and again opened the door...signalling Abhijeet to get into...

Abhijeet again closed the door...Daya said in calm tone...

Daya: darwaza toot jayega Abhijeet...tab yeh mat kehna ki Daya tumne apne darling ko bhi nahin choda...uska bhi darwaza tod diya...tum bhi to yeh nahin chahte ho na...to behtar hain ki tum andar baith jao...aur hum bureau chale...(with a sweet smile)...saath mein...

Abhijeet(chewing tone): nahin...tumhare saath mein jane se behtar hain main bureau jaun hi nahin...aaj main ghar mein hi rahunga...

Saying this he unlocked the door and entered the house with fast steps...Daya shouted to him...

Daya: thik hain main ACP sir ko phone karke bata deta hu...hum dono hi aaj bureau nahin jayenge...

Abhijeet peeped outside and shouted...

Abhijeet(in rude tone): tum kyun nahin jaoge?...jao bureau aur sabke saath tum bhi nibhao...(stressing)...APNI DUTY...

Daya did not give any reply...and started to whistle...Abhijeet,with angry face,entered the house...Daya did not pay any heed and switched on the music player of the car...

* * *

Inside the house...Abhijeet covered his ears with his hands as the song from the music player of Daya's car was piercing his ears as...

 _ **MERE DIL KI YEH DUA HAIN**_

 _ **KABHI DUR TU NA JAYEE...**_

 _ **TERE BINA HO JEENA**_

 _ **WOH DIN KABHI NA AAYEE  
**_

 _ **TERE SANG JEENA YAHAN  
**_

 _ **TERE SANG MAR JAANA**_

 _ **TERE JAISE YAAR KAHAN  
**_

 _ **KAHAN AISA YAARANA...**_

 _ **YAAD KAREGI DUNIYA**_

 _ **TERA MERA AFSANA...**_

Abhijeet marched outside and shouted in angry tone...

Abhijeet: kya ho raha hain yeh haan?...tum saabit kya karne chahte ho Daya?...is sab se kuch nahin ho sakta hain ab Daya...

Daya(with an innocent face): maine kya kiya?...main to bas gana sun raha hu...achcha song hain yaar...aao na tum bhi suno...volume badha du?...

Abhijeet(in anger): NAHINNNN...

Saying this,he again entered the house with angry and big steps...Daya made a face and tuned into another song which enraged Abhijeet more...now he started to hop and jump like mad...Daya could guess what his buddy might be doing...so he smiled and began to hum that song with enjoying it...

 _ **RAB KO YAAD KARU...**_

 _ **EK FARIYAD KARU...**_

 _ **BICHDA YAAR MILA DE...**_

 _ **OYE RABBA...**_

 _ **MERA DILDAR MILA DE...**_

This hard labour soon brought it's result...soon it was seen that Abhijeet marched out from the house and locked the door from outside...Daya smiled and opened the passenger side's door...

Abhijeet looked at it with fiery eyes...and opening the back door...got into the car and sat in the backseat...now Daya felt hurt...how could his brother do so?...how could?...he knew that this seat in Daya's darling was made for only him...then?...Daya had never allowed anyone to use that seat...but?...he closed the door silently...and in the mean time...the song in the music player changed due to autoplay...

 _ **RUK JAANA NAHIN...**_

 _ **TU KAHIN HAARKE...**_

 _ **KAANTO PE CHALKE...**_

 _ **MILENGE SAAYE BAHAR KE...**_

 _ **O RAHI...O RAHI...**_

 _ **O RAHI...O RAHI...**_

 _{A/N: Friends please try to listen this song...it is a real motivator in hardship}...  
_

Daya felt encouraged hearing this song...yes it was the truth that Abhijeet was angry and hurt due to his behaviour...but it was also true that he was successful to take a little step forward to bring back his buddy to him...yes it was true he had not taken seat beside him...but it was also a truth that he was ready to travel with him...

Daya smiled...a new hope and happiness was reflecting from his smile...noticing it Abhijeet said in rude tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua?...chalana nahin hain?...yahin baithaye rakhoge din bhar?...

Daya started the car and drove swiftly...suddenly Abhijeet realised what he had done?...why was he sitting here...in same quallis with Daya?...Daya had blocked the front door of the house...but he could easily use the backdoor...why had not he done so?...instead of doing so...he was sitting in the same quallis with Daya...but was he wrong?...Daya was his friend...and a friend could easily do so...but Daya had hurt him too...so what?...he loved him too...

Abhijeet was totally confused...he was not able to understand that why he was not feeling so much angry with Daya?...why his heart was desiring to forgive his buddy?...WHY?...why he could not deny the proposal of Daya to go to bureau with him?...WHY?...but his brain was saying something else...AAHH!...he jerked his head as it was paining so much...

Daya noticed it through the rear view mirror and asked in concern...

Daya: kya hua Abhi?...sar mein dard ho raha hain kya?...

Abhijeet(shouted in anger): kya kaha tumne mujhe?...

Daya(in firm yet soft tone): ABHI...

Abhijeet(angrily): tumhara Abhi mar chuka hain Daya...HE IS DEAD...main tumhara senior officer SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET hu...mujhe us naam se bulane ki himmat mat karna Daya...

Daya parked the car aside...he turned towards angry Abhijeet in the backseat and said in firm tone...

Daya: mera Abhi kabhi nahin marega SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET...kyun ki Abhi ke jaan Daya ke amanat hain...aur Daya use kabhi kuch nahin hone dega...

Abhijeet: usi Daya ne Abhi ko mar diya hain...use tadpa tadpake mara hain tanhai aur dard ke hatiyar se...woh ab kabhi wapas nahin aa sakta...samjhe tum?...

Daya pointed towards a photo kept in the car...the position of the photograph was strange...usually people keep photograph of gods on that place of dashboard but it was a duo photograph there...Daya said in soft yet firm tone...

Daya: log yahan bhagwan ke tasveer rakhte hain...kyun ki unka manna hain ki bhagwan hi unhe har tarah ke musibat se bachayenge...maine bhi yahan apne protector ki tasveer rakha hain...Abhijeet aur Daya ke dosti hi Daya ka rakshak hain...aur aaj main apne us dosti ke kasam khake kehta hu ki saat din...saat din baad mere saath is gadi mein Senior Inspector Abhijeet nahin balki mera dost...mera bhai ABHI hoga...yeh mera challenge hain aapko...(stressing)...SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET...

Daya turned and started the car again...Abhijeet was too stunned to even speak also...only a distant musical note could be heard from a tea stall far away...

 _ **YAARA TERI YAARI KO...**_

 _ **MAINE TO KHUDA MAANA...**_

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **Arey...arey...yeh kya ho gaya?...Daya ne to Abhijeet ko...sorry Senior Inspector Abhijeet to chunati de diya ki woh apne yaar ABHI ko wapas layega...kya woh yeh kar sakega?...ya aaj pehli baar nafrat ke saamne haar hogi dosti ka?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

Indusweety: ok...I will try...but let me read that story first...aur philhal main koi story pad nahin rahi hu... Mock test mein bury hu...hope you will understand...

Thank you to all reviewers...

Next chapter will be after completing at least 85 reviews...

Please r and r


	4. End or New Begining?

Duo entered the bureau...all the junior cops stood up and wished them 'Good Morning'...they all expected something rude and rash from their Abhijeet sir...but they were stunned to see that Abhijeet took a silent glance of them and gave a silent nod...

He,with silent and small steps,went to his desk and began his work...Daya too was stunned to see that...Freddy went to him and asked in shocked whisper...

Freddy: yeh Abhijeet sir ko achanak kya ho gaya hain sir?...aur aaj aap dono saath saath bureau aaye?...aaj yeh chamatkar kaise hua?...Aur Abhijeet sir itna shant kyun hain?...

Daya: tumhare Abhijeet sir aaj confused hain...aaj ek dost,ek yaar aur ek bhai ne apni dost,yaar aur bhai ko chonauti diya hain ki woh use uske pass wapas le ayega...(in firm and determined tone)...dekhta hu kaun jeetta hain?...mera dosti ya uske yeh rookhapan?...

Freedy said nothing but a silent prayer escaped his heart...for the reunion of these two pure souls...he too went towards towards his desk...Daya too went...

* * *

 **At Lunch Break...**

Tasha went to Abhijeet's desk and said in low,hesitant and scary tone...

Tasha: sir aap lunch nahin karenge?...mera matlab hain ki...

She stopped as Abhijeet looked up towards her...she closed her eyes once in fear...as she expected something rude and rash from her deary sir...but what she saw in his eyes made her stunned...

No...not anger...not irritation...pain...pure pain and hurt were there in those deep brown eyes...pain of aloneness...hurt of being broken by his most trusted person...not only by Daya but by his fatherly figure ACP sir...she said...

Tasha: sir aap...

Abhijeet raised his hand to stop her...Tasha stopped immediately...Abhijeet said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: tum jake kha lo Tasha...mujhe bhook nahin hain...

Tasha did not utter some words any more...she knew her brotherly figure very well...he had decided anything and now none and nobody could change that...expect one...

She looked towards Daya with pleading eyes...Daya too was looking towards her...he gave a silent nod to her and she left in slow steps with a happy,contented smile on her lips after signalling something to Vivek through eyes...

Vivek went to Daya's desk...he said in soft,pleading tone...

Vivek: sir...aap lunch karne nahin jayenge?...kaafi der ho chuka hain...aayie na...sab saath milke khayenge...

Daya(in silent tone): nahin Vivek tum jao...mujhe bhookh nahin hain...

Hearing this Abhijeet looked up with a jerk...he looked at his buddy with sharp and fiery eyes...Daya noticed it but ignored and said to Vivek...

Daya: Vivek tum jao...main nahin aaunga...

Vivek took a glance of Abhijeet and silently left to the canteen...Abhijeet said to Daya in silent tone...

Abhijeet: tum kyun nahin jaoge lunch karne?...

Daya(in silent tone): mujhe bhookh nahin hain...

Abhijeet(irritated): Daya tum...

Daya looked at him with fixed and firm gaze and said in sharp tone...

Daya: kya main haan?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): kuch nahin...(in mind)...achchi tarah se samajh raha hu kyun kha nahin rahe ho?...maine nahin khaya is liye haina?...raho bhookhe...mera kya?...

He again engrossed himself in the file on which he was working...seeing which Daya felt terribly hurt...he was really hungry...as he had not eaten anything since morning...but he decided to suppress his hunger as now getting his friend back was more important for him that satisfying his hunger...he too continued to work again...

Abhijeet again looked at him...he was feeling restless...and he did not know the reason behind it...was he anxious as Daya had not eaten anything?...if it so then why?...did he still love him?...like earlier?...did he get anxious for him like earlier?...if it so then why?...he had broken his every relation with him...he was not his any dear own...then why should he feel anxious for him?...why should he be restless?...but still then he was feeling anxiety and restless...

After fighting sometimes with himself...Abhijeet stood up slowly and came to Daya's desk silently...Daya said nothing but looked up towards him in sharp gaze...Abhijeet said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: chalo canteen chalte hain...lunch karna hain...

Daya: tum jao...mujhe bhookh nahin hain Abhi...

He had used the term intentionally...Abhijeet looked at him with sharp gaze but did not object...he said in silent but firm tone...

Abhijeet: main intezaar kar raha hu...CHALO...

Daya had neither courage nor any wish to disobey him...he followed him silently towards the canteen...Vivek and Tasha shared a high five in happiness...

* * *

 _(idea taken from Abhijeet In Coma)...  
_

 _ **Six Days Later...**_

It was the last day of Daya's challenge towards senior inspector Abhijeet...in these period a lot of change had come in Abhijeet...Daya could not decide wheather it was improovement or not...as in this period,though his rudeness and hardness had reduced...Abhijeet had begun to enter silent zone...he had become more and more silent...

Daya was sitting in the cafteria...drinking a cup of coffee...while thinking about his next step to bring his buddy to him...it was the last day of his challenge to Abhijeet...and he still was confused about what to do next...he was scared as he feared if the time span completes with his failure...he might lose his buddy forever...

Suddenly the ringing of his mobile brought him out from his thoughts...it was Abhijeet...being eager,he accepted the call and he said in excited tone...

Daya: kya hua boss?...

Next moment he bit his tongue in embarrassment...as he had not used the term intentionally...now his angry young man buddy would certainly cut the call in anger...so to manage the situation...he said in hurry...

Daya: ummmmm...mera matlab Abhijeet tumne call kyun kiya?...kya hua?...

Abhijeet shivered hearing the term 'boss'...he gripped the corner of his table tightly and sighed...he said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: black cat gang ke location ke bare mein pata chal gaya hain...tum foren bureau mein aao...raid karni hain...

Daya: tum jaoge?...mera matlab tum raid mein participate to karoge na?...

Abhijeet: haan...kyun nahin jaana chahiye?...

Daya(embarrased): nahin...nahin...mera woh matlab nahin tha...main aa raha hu...

Abhijeet: hmmmm...jaldi aao...

He immediately cut the call...

* * *

After the encounter...Abhijeet put gun in the waist of his jeans and ordered...

Abhijeet: uthao sabko...dekho koi zinda hain ya nahin...agar zinda hua to hospital bhejo...utho...

The junior officers divided into parts and began to check leaving duo alone...suddenly Abhijeet noticed a injured gun was pointing gun towards Daya...he immediately turned towards Daya who was looking the other side...

Nothing or none in his brain had ordered him to jump in front...but Abhijeet's heart had never listened to his heart...The goon moved away the safety catch...and fired a bullet towards Daya...

Without wasting even a moment...Abhijeet gave a pull in Daya's hand and moved him away from the way of the bullet...pulling him behind him...hiding him behind his body...

Next moment he felt a ball of fire was entering in the left direction of his chest...giving rise to a piearcing and burning stream of pain in the way through which it had passed...a painful scream came out from his mouth as 'DAYAAA'...and next moment he felt a tight grip around his powerless body...protecting him from collapsing...before getting sunk in the pool of darkness...he could hear a scream full of pain yet concern...

Daya: ABHIIIIII...

Daya,all of a sudden,felt a strong pull in his arm...and getting disbalanced moved away...next moment he saw Abhijeet was hiding him behind and himself...and...and...getting hit with a bullet...in his chest...

Daya's heart missed a beat...he was just stunned...Abhijeet saved him?...Abhijeet?...after being so much insulted,hurt and broken by him...inspite being senior inspector Abhijeet only...not his boss his Abhi...he saved him?...WHY?...for what reason?...did he love him still?...did he care for him still?...WHY?...FOR WHAT REASON?...

Abhijeet's painful scream as 'DAYAAA' brought him back in present...he immediately grabbed the collapsing body in tight grip but got scared like hell seeing his closed eyes...he shouted...

Daya: ABHIIIIIII...

But no reaction came from the motionless body lying in his arms...he brought Abhijeet's blood red body near his heart and screamed in painful and teary voice...

Daya: NAHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To?...ab kya hoga?...maine sirf us episode se idea li hain...ending alag bhi ho sakta hain...Daya kya khonewala hain apna Abhijeet ko?...ya phir mil payenge dono?...janne ke liye stay tuned to MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO...**_

* * *

Arib: tum mujhe chotee di hi bulana please...as we,duo writers,have only one DIDI...CUTTTIE PARI aka CHITRA...her one story,TU MERI DUNIYA,is a turning point of my ff life...it has changed guest reviewer Meow Meow to reader Nikita Chaturvedi then to writer Nikita duo lover...

I am really grateful to her...this chapter is a gift to her

Friends I have updated the 3rd chapter of YEH WAADA RAHA...please check it out

 _So...next chapter will be after completing of at least 115 reviews...batana ki kaisa end chahiye...silent readers please review...  
_

 _Thanks to all reviewers..._

 _Please r and r_


	5. Value

The OT bulb lit up...

ACP sir.,Tasha,Vivek,Sachin,Kajal and Freddy and were roaming in the corridor outside the OT with anxious face and teary eyes...But Daya was sitting on a bench aside...silently...like a stone statue...neither a single drop of tear was there in those deep black eyes...nor an expresson of pain was there on his face...he just starring towards his hands...

His hands...

His bloody red hands...

Abhijeet's blood it was...

The blood of...

His buddy...

His best friend...

His brother...

His saviour...

His protector...

No...not any of them...it should be...it should be...

HIS WORLD...

Yes...it was perfect now...his world...

He looked towards the closed door of the operation theatre...behind which his world was fighting between life and death...Daya remained starring at the door...and stood up...

His legs were feeling a terrible urge to go towards the door...push it open...and enter the room where the doctors and the nurses were trying their best to save his brother...doing his operation...trying to defeat the the claw of DEATH coming towards the cop...

He wanted to meet his brother...grab his hand...hug him...and to comfort the injured and painful soul...and to expell that he was with him...

HE WAS WITH HIM...

YES HE WAS WITH HIM...

YES HE WAS...

Could anyone separate them now?...could anyone separate the soul from his body?...was it possible?...NO...NEVER...he would not let anyone to take his Abhi away from him...not even death...nothing would happen to Abhi...he would not let anything happen to happen...

But...HOW?...Abhijeet did not know that he was with him...he did not even know that he loved and cared him like earlier also...he did not feel his concern now...but considered it to be nothing but sympathi and pity for him...he could not even read his eyes now...even could not identify each other's heartbeat also...

Could Not Even Indentify Each Other's Heartbeat...

Could Not Even Identify...

Could Not...

WAIT WAIT...could not he?

Yes he could...he easily could understood what was going in Abhijeet's heart while being shot...he knew why did he moved him away from the way of the bullet...or the death itself?...he could clearly realise the hidden love and care concern in his buddy's heart for him...

Daya's eyes filled with tears...realising he fool was he to refuse the forwarding hands of his brother who was in extreme pain...and had asked for his company to sooth it...and he had denied it...WHY?...why had he failed to understand his brother so miserebly?...what would happen if his mother takes him to her?

ACP sir was taking glance of him in regular intervals...he could clearly understand each of the emotions through which his younger son was passing through...he heaved a sad sigh...not only Daya but also he himself was responsible for Abhijeet's that mental condition...

Perhaps he would have dealt the matter with more patience,love and somewhere...TRUST...he looked at the closed door of Operation theatre behind which his elder son was fighting between life and death...

He sighed...everytime...everytime...whenever any blame came over Abhijeet...he had dealt the case with nothing other than suspicion and doubt...never he had shown trust on him...and everytime when the case came to an end...Abhijeet had pretended that nothing had happened...and he was not affected at all...

Did he really remain unaffected?...did not he feel hurt?...did not he feel broken from core?...did not painful tears creep in his eyes in the darkness of his house?...did not he remember his mother in those lonely moments?...did not he request her to take him to her...

And what would happen if today his mother responded his heart's call and take him away?...Pradyuman shivered with that thought...

No doubt he that he always had doubted him whenever he was blamed...he had uttered some rude words...behaved harshly...but deep in his heart's core...somewhere he had total faith on him...yes he had never said it but the faith always had existed...

At that moment...a voice from startled him...

Voice: humesha dil mein chupake rakhne se vishwas dheere dheere kam ho jata hain...kabhi to jataya karo...at least ek baar...

He turned to see his old pal there...dr. Salunkhe gave a friendly pat on his arm and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: chalo thodi der garden mein chalte hain...

Pradyuman looked at him silently...turned and took a glance of the red bulb outside the operation theatre and followed his friend silently...he knew if he denied...the forensic doctor would expell out all his anger in that very corridor...resulting in a howling and chaos...

The two friends came to the garden in front of the hospital and sat on the bench...after some minutes of painful silence...Dr. Salunkhe started in rude and angry tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: ab aafsos karne se kya faida?...shaq karne ke waqt...bura bhala kehne ke waqt yaad nahin rehta iska kya anjaam ho sakta hain us sensitive bachche par?...par nahin tumhe to bas duty nibhani hain...DUTY...

Pradyuman(in irritated tone): dekh Salunkhe maine kuch galat nahin kiya...tab halat waise hi the...aur Abhijeet tab humare liye ek suspect tha...maine jo kiya uske bhalai ke liye hi kiya hain...yeh nahin karta to kya us par puri zindagi mujrim ka tag lage rehne deta main?...

Dr. Salunkhe(in sharp tone): behla kise rahe ho ACP?...mujhe ya khudko?...ek baat batao...kya kisi ko begunaah saabit karne se pehle us insaan par shaq karna itna hi zaroori hain?...aur mujhe ek baat batao...

Pradyuman: kya?...

Dr. Salunkhe: har baar tumhare shaq ke daire mein Abhijeet ka naam hi top pe kyun aata hain?...aur kisi officer pe blame aaya to tum itna over react nahin karte...jitna tum Abhijeet ke case mein karte ho...kyun?...kahin isliye to nahin ki use memory ka problem hain?...

Pradyuman(super angry): SALUNKHE!...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan haan cheenkho...yeh khubi to tum mein bhar bharke diye hain Bhagwaan ne...jo apni cheenkh ke neeche dusro ki kayi dard...kayi aansoo cover kar dete ho...nahin hain tumhare pass koi jawab...

Pradyuman(firmly): hain mere pass jawab...bhul mat ki Abhijeet ek senior officer hain...agar us par maine thoda shakthi nahin kiya to juniors tak kya message jayega?...

Dr. Salunkhe: ek baat batau...bura mat manna...Daya bhi ek senios officer hi hain...bhoolna mat...

Pradyuman: tu kehna kya chahta hain Salunkhe?...

Dr. Salunkhe: yahin ki chahe jo bhi ho Abhijeet hi tumhare aankhon mein galat hota hain...is baar kis basis pe shaq kiya tumne us par?...ek anjaan ladki aake do baat kya keh di...tum aur Daya chal pade Abhijeet ko blame karne ki usi ne hi Paresh ka murder kiya hain...ek baar bhi yeh nahin soche ki kyun karega woh aisa?...kya modus operandy hain uska?...(grabbed his friend by arm and jerked him)...arey us bachche ko to yaad bhi nahin ki kab usne us family se mila tha...kaun Siddharth hain?...aur kaun Paresh jiske pass us ghatna ka saboot hain jo use yaad bhi nahin hain...socha tumlogo ne yeh sab?...nahin...

Pradyuman remained silent...Dr. Salunkhe continued in angry yet moist tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: tumhe to pata haina ki jab uske past se related koi bhi ghatna ya insaan se uske takkar hota hain...tab use kitna takleef hota hain?...use tab humare sahare ki shakht zaroorat hota hain...par tum ne kya kiya?...na sirf Freddy se uske ghar ke darwaza todwake raid ki...balki Freddy ne jab uska saath dene ke do shabd bola...use chup kara diye...arey tumse behtar to humare junior cops hain jinke maan mein apne Abhijeet sir ke thoda izzat to hain...jo ki tumhare dil mein nahin hain...

Pradyuman(in moist tone): bas kar yaar bas kar...aage ek labz bhi mat bol...yaar main janta hu ki main ek bohot bura insaan hu...main kabhi bhi Abhijeet ke zaroorat mein uska sahara nahin ban paya hu...par yaar yakeen man...main use bohot bohot zyada pyar karta hu...khud se bhi zyada bharosa mujhe us bachche par hain...main kabhi jatata nahin par vishwas karta hu main use...duniya mein sabse zyada...koi use kuch keh de to mera dimaag garam ho jata hain...aur gusse mein pata nahin kya kya bol jata hu main use...par case khatam hone ke baad garv ke saath saath sharm bhi mehsoos hota hain bohot...isi liye usse kuch kehta nahin hu main...par yaar aaj main promise karta hu ki ek baar woh theek ho jaye...apni sari galti ki maafi mang lunga main usse...promise yaar...

He was weeping silently...Dr. Salunkhe immidiately took his friend in his arms...Pradyuman asked in a childish tone...

Pradyuman: yaar woh theek to ho jayega na?...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan boss...woh to born fighter hain...zaroor wapas aayega humare pass...warna roz lab aake mujhse ladega kaun?...

Pradyuman separated and said in scared tone...

Pradyuman: mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain yaar...kahin uske maa aake use aapne pass le gayi to?...

He shivered imagining that...

* * *

 ** _In Operation Theatre..._**

Abhijeet was feeling that he was floating though unending darkness...he was feeling a severe stabbing pain in his chest...and felt some people near his body doing something with the bullet wound but he could not respond...

 _{A/N Actually he was in semi conscious state...doctors never takes risk to apply anasthesia to such a patient who is in such crtical phase}..._

Suddenly he saw a ball of light in that pool of darkness...from that ball a lady stepped out...she was the person whom Abhijeet's eyes were desiring to see since thirteen years...his soul shouted in pleasure...

Abhijeet's soul: MAAAAA!...

His soul forwarded his hand towards her...she too forwarded her hand towards him...both had a happy,contented smile on face...

Suddenly all the machines surrounding his body began to beep...he could hear the doctors were saying...

Doctors: sister injection ready karo jaldi...his heartrate is lowering down...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **To?...aage kya hoga?... Abhijeet apni maa ke saath jayega ya wapas ayega apne team ke pass?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _Aaira: itna believe mat karo behen...mere stories padhe ho na?..._

 _Luvcidduodosti: eta sadharan hoyeo kothao na kothao bishesh ghatona...tai na?..._

* * *

friends I have updated 3rd chapter of YEH WAADA RAHA...till now missing reviews of Tia,Gb,Duoangelpari and Angelbetu there...please review...

Next chapter will be after 160 reviews...silent readers please review

thanks to all reviewers...

please read and review...

with regards...

Yours Nikita


	6. Mere Maa

Abhijeet,with glowing face,forwarded his hand towards his mother's soul...his mother too forwarded her hand and jerked away his hand...shocked Abhijeet looked towards his hand and turned his gaze towards his mother...who now had anger and chideness in her eyes...he could only utter...

Abhijeet: maa!...

Abhijeet's mother: kya maa haan kya maa!...chee! beta chee!...main kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin soch sakti thi ki tum itna swarthi ho sakte ho!...yeh seekh,yeh sanskaar di hain maine tumhe!...chee!...shame on you Abhijeet!...shame on you...

Abhijeet(stunned): main swarthi hu?...swarthi!...aap yeh kaise keh sakte hain maa?...

His mother: kyun nahin keh sakti?...tum swarthi hi ho...tum to apne team ko apne family mante the na...

Abhijeet(cut her words in teary tone): manta tha nahin maa manta hu...par ab main aur nahin seh sakta maa...mujhe bohot takleef hota hain...main bardaash nahin kar satka unlogo ke woh shaq aur nafrat bhari aankhe...jab bhi mujh par blame aata hain to sab ko sirf aur sirf main hi galat dikhta hu...koi anjaan aake ilzaam lagata hain to woh log sahi aur itne saal ki waafadari aur imaandari ke baad bhi main galat...kyun maa kyun?

His mother fondled his head with full of love and care...Abhijeet closed his eyes...might his mother have melted now and might be she was ready to take him with her...he whispered in soft tone...

Abhijeet: yahan mujhe koi pyaar nahin karta maa...koi nahin...akelepan se nikalne ke liye jab bhi haath badhata hu main koi bhi woh nahin thamta...mera chale jana hi achcha hain...maa please mujhe le chaliye na maa...yahan mere hone ya na hone se kisi ko kuch fark nahin padta...to mera chale jana hi best hain...please mujhe le jaaiye na maa...

His mother smiled...she said in soft loving tone...

His mother: aankhe kholo beta...mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hain...

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly...as he never could deny any request or orders coming out from HER mouth...his mother,by her magic stick,created a screen before him...Abhijeet was just shocked to see the incidents running on the screen...

 _ACP sir and dr. Salunkhe were sitting on a bench in the garden of the hospital...ACP sir was hidding himself in his friend's arms and was sobbing like a scared kid... Abhijeet felt that his own eyes was getting wet...he could hear his father's teary heavy voice...he was saying..._

 _Pradyuman: yaar mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain...Abhijeet ki bohot yaad aa raha hain...pata nahin kyun lag raha hain ki bohot bura honewala hain...yaar tu to janta haina ki main us pe chahe jitna hi shaq kar lu...use bohot pyar karta hu...woh mera swabhimaan hain...main us swabhimaan pe koi aanch aaye yeh bardaash nahin kar pata hu...isliye kuch ulta sidha keh deta hu...par yakeen man us par mujhe apne bete se bhi zyada vishwas hain...main apne har galti ki maafi Mangne ke liye taiyar hu...bas ek baar uska khula hua aankh dekh lu...woh apne aankhe to kholega na?..._

 _Dr. Salunkhe: kaise nahin kholega?...use kholna hi hoga...tumhare liye...mere liye...Daya ke liye...uske Tarikaji ke_ liye...(Abhijeet blushed as his mother was smiling naughtily)...hum _sab ke liye...bohot hi ladaku bachcha hain...apne zindagi mein kya kya dukh ka saamna nahin kiya usne...yaadash jana...maa ka maut...aur koi hota to kab ka haar man liya hota...Par woh Abhijeet hain...Abhijeet matlab jiski humesha jeet hota hain..._ (Abhijeet smiled in teary eyes) _...dekhna woh is baar bhi jeetke garv se sar uthake wapas aayega...use aana hi hoga...warna lab mein aake roz mujhse ladega kaun?...kaun kahega ki arey Salunkhe sahab Tarikaji aap se bada doctor hain...maanta hu ki usse thoda namkeen rishta hain humara par kahin na kahin meethas bhi haina?..._

The screen disappeared in the darkness...Abhijeet looked towards his mother,who was a fairy now,with confused expression over his face...she said with a sweet smile...

His mother: aur dekhna chahte ho beta?...to dekho...

She again pointed his magic stick and again a screen appeared in front...Abhijeet looked at it...

 _His team was praying and waiting in front of the operation theatre in which he was being treated...Tasha was sobbing...Kajal was rubbing her back...consoling her...Tarika was sitting like a stone statue...Freddy was trying to console her...but all of his kind words were going in vain...Vivek and Sachin were wiping their tears...  
_

Abhijeet's soul's eyes was wide opened seeing their sad face...but his eyes were searching for a certain person who was missing from the scene...being understood that,his mother said...

His mother: Daya ko dhoond rahe ho na beta?...

Abhijeet(in flow): haan...(then realising)...nahin nahin...main kyun dhundunga use?...kya rishta hain humara?...main use bilkul pyar nahin karta...

His mother(in naughty smile): achcha?...bilkul pyar nahin karte?...

Abhijeet: nahin bilkul nahin...

His mother: itna sa bhi nahin?...

Abhijeet felt that his firmness had started to melt...so he said in weak tone...

Abhijeet: nahin...

His mother: achcha to aaj uske liye chala hua goli apne seene mein kyun khaye?...yeh mat kehna ki woh tumhare saath kaam karta hain isliye tumhara farz tha woh...kyunki hum dono hi yeh baat jante hain ki woh jhooth hoga...bilkul jhooth...

Abhijeet remained silent for a while...then said...

Abhijeet: kyun jhooth hoga maa woh?...

His mother: kyun ki aaj Daya ka Abhi ne us pe chala hua goli apni seene pe khaya hain...Senior Inspector Abhijeet ne nahin...woh Abhi jiske liye Daya ke jaan se zyada keemti aur kuch bhi nahin hain...uske khushiyon se zyada mehenga aur kuch bhi nahin hain...

Abhijeet(cut her): par maa uske khushiya to maine hi cheena haina?...Purbi aur Daya to mere wajah se hi alag huye haina?...agar main na raha to hi Daya sabse zyada khush rahega...

The fairy i.e. His mother heaved a sigh...she again created a screen in front of them by her magic stick and said...

His mother: woh dekho...

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards the screen and became stunned...

 _Daya was kneeling in front of the god's idol present in the corridor...his face was total wet with tears...and his eyes were red due to crying since long...Abhijeet could hear that he was saying that..._

 _Daya: bhagwaan aaj tak aapne mujhse mera sab kuch cheente rahe par main kuch nahin kaha...par aaj main aap se haath jodke vinti karta hu ke please mujhse mere Abhi ko mat cheen lijiye...ek hi to rishta bacha hain aaj mere zindagi mein...aap use le gaye to mera kya hoga?...aap aisa nahin kar sakte...please god...pleeaassee!...please mujhe mere Abhi lauta dijiye...aap chahe to mere zindagi ke kuch saal use de dijiye..._ (Abhijeet nodded as no...feeling a great urge to slap his silly brother) _...par use mere pass wapas lauta dijiye...mera aur hain hi kaun is duniya mein?...please bhagwaan please...mujhe mera bhai lauta dijiye..._

 _He again broke down into tears...praying the same thing to god in whisper..._

Abhijeet was starring at him with wide open eyes...when he heard...

His mother: kitna khush haina Daya,Abhijeet?...kitna maze mein haina?...

Abhijeet(still shocked): maa woh...

His mother: woh kya?...

Abhijeet closed his eyes...some incidents...some words ran through his eyes...

 _ **Apne aapko kabhi akela mat samjhna sir...**_

 _ **Ek to yeh paper theek se nahin nikal raha hain...upar se tumhara yeh gyaan...**_

 _ **Daya main Abhi...**_

 _ **Mujhe tumpe khudse bhi zyada vishwas hain beta...**_

 _ **Tumhare baaton pe pura yakeen tha mujhe...**_

 _ **Hum tumhare tarah patthar dil nahin hain...**_

But then again a different cycle of incidents passed away from his eyes...

 _ **Abhijeet kahin yeh yaadash jana ek natak to nahin...**_

 _ **Abhijeet peechle barah saal se CID mein hain...woh itne asaani se hum sab ke liye saboot chod jayega?...**_

Abhijeet again opened his eyes with a jerk...he said in moist teary tone...

Abhijeet: nahin maa un sabke maan mein mere liye sirf sympathi aur pity hain...mujhe le chaliye maa...please...aur bardaash nahin hota...

His mother: achcha?...tum samajh kyun nahin rahe ho beta ki yeh dil ke rishte bohot hi majboot dhage se juda hua hota hain...vishwas,izzat,pyar aur apnepan ke dhago se...

Abhijeet: aur nafrat ke dhaga se bhi...

His mother sighed...she looked at him and said...

His mother: agar tumhe itna hi problem hain yahan rehne mein to thik hain...chalo mere saath...aajao...

Abhijeet again closed his eyes in sooth and smiled...

OUTSIDE THE OPERATION THEATRE...

The doctor came out and faced the team with teary eyes...he declared in heavy tone...

Doctor: I am extremely sorry...your officer is no more...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

 _ **ab kya honewala hain?...kya karnewala hain CID team?...janne ke liye stay tuned to MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO...  
**_

* * *

 _only one chapter has remained in the story...it will be published after I get 200 reviews..._

 _: iska matlab aap is kahani ko regular read karte the...aur sirf ek hi review...it's not fair..._

 _Shambhavi: I really love dr. Salunkhe in that episode...he was a caring fellow there...trusting Abhijeet..._

* * *

 **Guys...board exams ke wajah se main ek mahine ke liye break pe jaungi...is story ko khatam karne ke baad...sorry guys YEH WAADA RAHA march me hi aayega...hope you will understand...meri tarah luvcidduodosti bhi exam break lengi...she too is unable to update...  
**

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers...

Please read and review...

With regards...

Yours Nikita


	7. Waafa

The ground under the CID team's feet moved away...the world around them stopped for a while...they could not realise the bitter truth...they were starring at him with blank eyes...the doctor again repeated his words...

Doctor: your officer is no more...you have lost him...

The stunned silence was broken by Daya or more accurately by his shout...his painful shout...he shouted in total anger...or in pain...or somewhere in fear?...

Daya: NAHHHHIIIINNNN!...yeh nahin ho sakta...aap jhooth bol rahe hain...

He jumped on the doctor,grabbed his apron and shouted in the top of his voice...

Daya: aapka himmat kaise hua itna ghatiya mazak karte huye?...aapko aandaza bhi hain ki is waqt hum pe kya beet raha hain?...mera bhai bilkul theek hain...main janta hu ki woh bilkul theek hain...I will kill you agar use kuch bhi hua to...

Now ACP Pradyuman decided to interfere...he went to them and separated Daya from the poor doctor...and asked in soft yet firm tone...

Pradyuman: doctor sahab aapko pata bhi hain ki aap kya keh rahe hain?...

The Doctor: yes ACP sir...your officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet is no more...he is...

His sentence remained incomplete as Daya had rushed inside the operation theatre,giving a strong push to him...the doctor tried to stop him...but he himself was compelled to stop feeling a firm touch on shoulder...Freddy!...he only said...

Freddy: nahin doctor sahab aaj unhe ro lene dijiye...maafi mang lene dijiye apne bhai se...warna CID Mumbai aaj apna ek nahin balki do do honhaar officer kho dega...let him be alone with him...

* * *

INSIDE THE OPERATION THEATRE...

Daya rushed inside the large room and stopped in front of the operation table...the nurses tried to stop him but all became quiet seeing the doctor signalling them to stop from the doorstep...they left the operation theatre after having a glance of the dead patient and his dumbstruck brother...

Daya remained standing there silently for a long time...starring at the silent pale of his friend who was lying on the operation table...the oxygen mask had been removed...and the machines surrounding the bed were silent...indicating the end of the person lying there on the bed...his DEATH...

Daya looked at the monitor showing cardiac status of Abhijeet...the lines had straightened...but he did not cry...as he still could not realise or more accurately could not believe the bitter truth...

He gently touched his lying brother's hand...and sensed the reducing temperature of his brother's body...now he could understand what had happened with him...Abhijeet had left him?...Abhijeet?...his brother?...he left him alone forever?...no this could not happen...

His grip loosened over his hand...Abhijeet's hand fell on the bed...Daya sat on his bed with a thud...and cupped his face...he screamed...

Daya: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...aankhe kholo...boss please boss...please wapas aajao...please...tum hume chodke aise nahin jaa sakte...Abhi...please nahin...nahin nahin mat jao...please mat jao...wapas aajao...dekho Abhi...main tumhare saamne haath jodke maafi mangta hu...(he folded his palms in front of his lying brother)...main kabhi tumhare saath nahin chodunga...kabhi tumhara badhaya hua haath nahin thukdaunga...kabhi tumhe akela chodke nahin jaunga...promise Abhijeet...pakkawala promise...par please tum wapas aajao...tum is tarah nahin ja sakte yaar...aisa nahin kar sakte mere saath ab...please Abhijeet please...

But no response came from his deary brother...Daya was weeping bitterly...like a mad...Daya again said while jerking his body badly...

Daya: dekh Abhijeet yeh aakhri baar bol raha hu...uth jaa...yaar tu jo bolega main use manne ke liye bilkul taiyar hu...jo bhi bolega...jo bhi shart dega manne ke liye bilkul taiyar hu...jo bhi shart dega...bhool gaya...tu ne hi waada kiya tha puri zindagi saath nibhane ka...tu to kabhi apna waada nahin todta...to aaj kyun yaar?...aaj kyun?...please wapas aa yaar...yeh Daya adhura hain tere bina...yaar manta hu tere saath bohot galat kiya hain maine...hum sab ne...par uska itna bada saza to na de tu...please yaar uth jaa...dekh tere Daya tere pass wapas aa gaya hain...ab sab theek ho jayega...koi rishta tujhse dur nahin gaya hain yaar...sab tujhe pehle jaisa hi pyaar aur samman karte hain...to tu kyun rishton se dur jana chahta hain?..please boss aankhe khol...tu aisa nahin kar sakta yaar...tujhe uthna hi hoga...uth na yaar...arey agar tujhe khud is haal mein jana hi tha to mujhe kyun wapas laya tha?...rehne deta mujhe wahin...

But still no response came from his Abhijeet...Daya now broke down into tears...keeping his head on the chest of the only relation he had had...weeping badly...requesting his brother to return...he still could not believe the truth...the only thing now he was understanding was that he should stay with his brother no...the maximum time he could stay...it was the last time that he was with him...and he must not allow it to go it waste...he should enjoy the pleasure,the sooth of his brother's company for the last time...until he...yes he himself would give fire to his funeral pyre...

Yes he would do it...he was the only earthly relation that Abhijeet had had in his life...no today he would not refuse the truth...so he would have to do it...as Abhijeet would get the maximum peace if he did so...and he...only he had the maximun right on his boss...including this painful right too...

Daya was not crying anymore...he just closed his eyes in sooth of being with his brother...for the last time...he wanted to relish every drop of the pleasure he was feeling...he remained like that until he heard a low yet painful voice...

Voice: aahh!...

He ignored the voice as he thought it had come from somewhere else...but he was compelled to sit up with a jerk again hearing the same voice but this time in more pain...

Voice: aahh!...Da...ya...ba...cha...o

He now looked at his brother's face and was overjoyed to see that...his eyes were SLIGHTY OPEN!...and he was struggling for breathes...the machines surrounding his bed had started to beep again...

Daya,overwhelmed with joy,first attached the oxygen mask on Abhijeet's face which supplied him the fresh oxygen causing him to relax...Daya stood up and was about to go out to call the doctor when he felt a weak grip over his hand...he looked at the grip...

 _ **CHAHE JO TUMHE**_

 _ **POORE DIL SE**_

 _ **MILTA HAIN WOH**_

 _ **MUSHKIL SE**_

 _ **AISA JO KOI**_

 _ **KAHIN HAIN**_

 _ **JANO WAHIN SABSE**_

 _ **HASIN HAIN**_

 _ **US HAATH KO**_

 _ **TUM THAAM LO**_

 _ **WOH MEHERBAAN**_

 _ **KAL HO NA HO...**_

Abhijeet shook his head negatively as if he wanted to stop him...Daya gave an assuring nod to him and them shouted...

Daya: doctor sahab yahan aayie...it is a miracle...

The doctor ran inside and was just stunned to see Daya standing with a teary smile and Abhijeet lying with slightly open eyes...he could only utter...

Doctor: it is a real miracle...Dayaji aap bahar jaaiye...we will have to complete the operation...

Daya took out his hand...and turned towards the door to leave but again stopped feeling a weak yet firm grip over his hand...Abhijeet said weakly and in painful tone...

Abhijeet: ya...ar ple...ase ma..at...jaa..d..dar...la...lag...ra...ha...hain...

Daya helplessly looked at the doctor who smiled with assurance and said...

Doctor: lagta hain aapka dost aapke bina rehna nahin chahte...aap jaaiye jake apron,cap aur mask lagake aaiye...hurry up...we are running out of time...

Daya smiled...and after giving a seceruing pressure on Abhijeet's grip over his hand...took out his hand and went to follow the doctor's order...

* * *

The red bulb outside the operation theatre lit up again...the CID cops again started to pray for their deary Abhijeet/Abhijeet sir but now somewhere they were relaxed too...

Inside the operation theatre...the doctors were applying stitches to Abhijeet's bullet wound...Daya could not suppress his tears seeing that wound and the immense amount of pain Abhijeet might have been feeling being shot...his hand between Abhijeet was shivering time to time...

Abhijeet,in the other hand,was not feeling any pain as the doctor had applied local anasthesia in his chest...still he was holding Daya's hand in a tight grip as he was still scared of being alone again...

Suddenly he felt that Daya's hand,which was in his grip,was shivering badly...he immediately gripped it more tightly which lowered the shiver of his friend...he noticed that Daya was starring at his face...he smiled and turned his gaze towards one corner where he was standing with his mother sometimes ago...as a soul...

 _After his fairy mother agreed to take him along with her...Abhijeet closed his eyes...when he opened his eyes again...he felt that he was standing beside his mother in that corner..._

 _He looked at his body around which the doctors and the nurses were standing with defeated face and really felt bad for it...he could see that main surgeon looked at the rest assistants and said...  
_

 _Main surgeon: we have lost him...disconnect the oxygen mask...  
_

 _He left with a fallen face to inform CID team...a nurse took out his body's oxygen mask slowly...Abhijeet closed his eyes..._

 _He opened his eyes after sometime and said to his mother in a moist tone..._

 _Abhijeet: ab chale maa?...der to nahin ho raha?..._

 _His mother: sabar rakho beta...mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hain..._

 _Abhijeet just nodded and kept starring at his own body...suddenly his trance was broken by rash entry of his brother in the operation theatre..._

 _He was just stunned to see his brother's condition...red,teary,swollen eyes...he saw that his brother began to weep bitterly with the continous request to him for return..._

 _Some drops of tears fell from Abhijeet's eyes...as he now felt terribly angry on himself and felt really bad for Daya...all the anger which had been stored in his heart for him gradually began to evaporate and love...yes pure love for his only earthly relation began to reoccupy it's space...  
_

 _He wanted to live now...live with Daya...enjoy his company...relish all the moments of love,quarrel,care,concern and...and togetherness..._

 _But was it possible now?...could he go back to those earthly ties after cutting them by his own hands?..._

 _Suddenly Abhijeet heard Daya's painful words as ' **arey agar tujhe khud hi is haal mein jana tha to mujhe wapas kyun laya** tha?...' Abhijeet felt terribly angry on his stupid brother and shouted in extreme anger..._

 _Abhijeet: DAYAAAA!..._

 _But he was stunned to see that his angry shout had not reached in Daya's ears at all...he now covered his face with his palms and bursted out in tears...suddenly he heard his mother's soft voice..._

 _His mother: maafi utna aasan nahin hota to kya hua beta?...koshish to karni hi chahiye...jise tum ek nafrat bhari zehreela dard bhara baatein samajh rahe ho woh darasal ek pyaar aur izzat se bhara hua vishwas ke anokhi dastaan hain...jo upar se ek kadwi dawai lagega par andar se ek bohot hi meethi ehsus hain jiska proyog humesha asardar hota hain...haan tum chaho to wapas ja sakte to abhi bhi...main nahin rokungi tumhe...kya tum jana chahoge?_

 _Abhijeet gave a silent nod and grabbed her hand tightly and said..._

 _Abhijeet: par maa aap?...aap mujhe chodke chale jayenge?..._

 _In response...Abhijeet's mother just hugged him tightly...she planted a soft kiss in his head and said..._

 _Abhijeet's mother: nahin beta...main wahin rahungi jahan in 12 saalon se thi...tumhare dil mein...jab bhi dil se yaad karoge...mujhe apne pass paoge...aur haan yeh yaad rakhna...meri maut tumhare wajah se nahin...halat aur badnaseebi ke wajah se hua hain...wapas jake yeh guilt apne maan se nikal dena..._

 _She separated from the hug and said with a naughty smile..._

 _Abhijeet's mother: aur haan wapas jake agar suno ki Freddy aatma ko leke dar raha hain to use daantna mat...dekh liya na tumne ki aatma hote ya nahin...us bechare ko bina wajah kyun daatonge?..._

 _Abhijeet(cutely): maa!..._

 _His mother: JAAO ABHIJEET WAPAS JAAO APNE RISHTON KE PASS...WOH LOG TUMSE BOHOT PYAAR KARTE HAIN...JAAO..._

 _Abhijeet felt that he was sinking in the pool of darkness...he only smiled...after sometime he felt an untolerable pain in the bullet wound in his chest...as Daya had kept his head too close to that wound...he slightly opened his eyes...and exclaimed in pain..._

 _Abhijeet: aahh!..._

Daya's slight press on his hand brought back him from his trance...Abhijeet smiled at him...Daya too smiled and said...

Daya: congratulations boss...tumhara operation successful raha...ab doctor tumhe room mein shift karke thoda sedatives denge...thik ho na tum?...

Abhijeet gave a small nod to him and then said in low weak tone...

Abhijeet: Da...ya...

Daya(lowered his gaze): bolo...

Abhijeet(with difficulty): it..na do..or...se wap...as aa...aya...kam...se kam...ga...le...t..o...lag...ale...ek...baar...

Daya looked at him with shock and a happy smile lit up his face...he bent over lying Abhijeet and hugged him in at state only...Abhijeet smiled and wrapped his hand around him...

A fairy standing in the corner of the room in disappeared form...only smiled while removing her tears...

END OF THE STORY...

* * *

 ** _Chahe jitna bhi narazgi ho ya misunderstanding ho...TRUE RELATIONS NEVER DIE...even GOD bhi ek hi cheez ke aage haarte hain...PYAR...phir chahe woh kaise bhi rishton ke beech kyun na ho..._**

* * *

 _chalo yahin tak tha MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO ka safar...hope you have enjoyed it...please review guys...can I hope for 230+ reviews?..._

 _Zebadi and Aaira: missed your reviews in last chapter :-(...double review please..._

 _Rasha and cid fiction: I am sorry for not fulfilling your wish...I too had wanted for tragic end...but my friends have threatened me to break friendship...main ek kahani ke liye dosti tootne nahin de sakti..._

Friends you know that I am going for a break...I will miss you all...will you miss me?...

please r and r

thanks to all reviewers

With regards...

Yours Nikita


End file.
